For Good A Hunchback of Notre Dame Story
by TheTwilightMoon
Summary: After Clopin is hurt by guards, he is tended by Gabrielle Dubois. After he heals, he takes her back with him to the Court of Miracles, where their adventure begins. Clopin/OC Set before, during and after Disney HoND version. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

God on High

_"So, here is a riddle to guess if you can. Sing the bells of Notre Dame… Who is the monster and who is the man?" The jester sang in a loud, clear voice as the children stood, watching him, entranced by his dancing puppets. He smiled and continued with confidence, "Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells… Belles of Notre…DAME!!!!!!!!!!!" He hit the last note with extreme skill, his voice reaching octaves not known to man. He threw his arms out and the children clapped happily._

_The young woman watched in amusement as the man grinned down at the children. He then glanced up and noticed her standing there, watching him. She quickly looked away, tucking her dark hair behind her ears quickly. He smiled slightly and returned his gaze to the children, who were now clustering about him, demanding more stories. The young woman has seen him smile at her, and was now grinning broadly, her green blue eyes sparkling. Thus was her first encounter with Clopin Trouillefou, king of the Gypsies of Paris. _

OoOoO

Clopin cursed to himself as he ran through the streets of Paris, the shouts of the guards echoing behind him. It was late December and the streets were covered with a fresh layer of snow and ice. He has just been caught by some of Frollo's guards as he tried to sneak food from the bakery. He had only been stealing the damn bread because he had no money! Honestly, being a gypsy how was he able to get _anything _anymore?! He sighed as he ran, his chest aching. He hadn't eaten in _ages_ and it was starting to take its toll, and show; his ribs here clearly visible through his purple tunic. He groaned as he heard the guards getting closer. They had wanted to capture him for the _longest_ time and now they might succeed.

He drove himself to his limit, plunging through the dark streets, searching for somewhere to hide. He turned a corner and came to an alley with a dead end. He let loose a stream of vulgarity, and looked around frantically. He then made up his mind, and decided to try and climb the stone wall in front of him. He raced forwards, his fingers slipping on the wall, since it was covered in ice and snow. He struggled for a few minutes, before hoisting himself up slightly. He was almost halfway up the huge wall when he heard shouts from behind him. The guards had finally caught up.

"Damn," he hissed through his teeth, glancing in agony over his shoulder to see the guards about twenty feet below him. He felt his fingers slip slightly, and he clung to the wall for dear life. The _Hell_ he was going to get caught…again.

"You! Gypsy! Get down at once!" One of the guards bellowed at him.

Clopin let out a rasping snicker. "No, I'm fine here, thank you!" He then tried again in vain to scramble up the wall, succeeding in gaining about two feet.

The guard tried again. "If you don't come down we'll…uh…"

"What? _Come up?_ Bah! Don't make me laugh _monsieur!_" Clopin chuckled, trying again to climb, but his limbs had lost most of their strength.

The guard looked helplessly at his comrades, who just shrugged. One of them then grinned evilly. The cruel man picked up a stone and hurled it at the weak gypsy. Clopin, startled by the sudden assault, lost his balanced and was now only hanging by one hand from the wall. The guards jeered and threw more stones. The agonized King scrambled higher until at last his hands closed over the roof of the buildings beyond. He let out a cry of victory. When he turned back to have a last laugh at the guards, he felt a sharp pain in his temple, and then he felt himself plummeting through the air towards the ground. The last thing he heard was the guards' yells of, "The gypsy is _dead!_" before his body hit the icy ground and his world gave way to blackness.

OoOoO

Gabrielle Dubois was wandering the streets of Paris, her dark head bent down, and her green eyes listless. _Stupid whore!_ She thought savagely, _you stupid woman! How could you do this to me?!_ She grumbled to herself, and touched her necklace, the last thing she had to remember her old life. She blew a strand on her too straight dark hair from her eye and grumbled again.

"Oh! How God must despise me!" She muttered, wringing her hands in frustration, "Why else would He befall such misery upon me? Oh have Mercy my Lord!" She clasped her hands together and began to sing.

_"God on High,_

_Hear my Prayer!_

_In my need, _

_You have always been there…"_

She stopped abruptly when something caught her eye. She had just passed an alley, and something, or _someone_ was lying near the end of it. Now, normally she wouldn't have gone near the thing, since she was quite superstitious, but today she felt she had nothing more to lose. She crept forwards and squinted in the darkness of the alley. What she saw made her blood run cold. She noticed a yellow feathered hat sticking up from the snow, and realized she was looking at none other than Clopin Trouillefou, the King of Gypsies.

Gabrielle blinked and knelt down beside the fallen man. A thin trail of blood was running down the side of his face, and his breathing was shallow and laboured. Clearly he had been there a while since the tips of his fingers were almost as white as the snow that surrounded him. She gently brushed a lock of his black hair from his face and he groaned. His eyelids fluttered and he looked up at her before dropping in unconsciousness yet again. She sighed, looking down at him. Many a time she had watched him perform for the small children near Notre Dame, and now here they were, together at last.

She grimaced, "What a way to meet eh?" She mumbled, before hooking her arm beneath him and lifting him to his feet with extreme awkwardness, since she was about a head shorter than him. She looked around, trying to figure out how she was going to help the poor Gypsy, and wondering how they were going to survive that night. She desperately tried to walk with Clopin in the direction of Notre Dame, hoping to perhaps find refuge there. Clopin groaned in pain, his knees buckling and he slumped forwards, and Gabrielle caught him quickly, her green eyes flashing with worry, as she tried to support the thin man. He trembled and she felt a stab of pity.

They finally came to the steps of Notre Dame, and Gabrielle helped Clopin up the steps and towards the double doors. She removed one of her arms and banged on the doors praying that, even though it was very late, someone would answer. She waited for a few, agonizing moments, before the door finally opened to reveal a _very_ tired looking archdeacon.

The man groaned, "Uh…Gabrielle? Is that you?"

She nodded, "Yes Father, I'm sorry to bother you at this late hour, but this Gypsy is badly injured, and he needs rest. Can we stay here for the night?" She looked at him with pleading green eyes, and he sighed.

"This is the third night this week you have asked for shelter child… I am sorry but this is the last time… You are not supposed to be staying here… If I had my way however…" He sighed and she nodded eagerly.

"I know, I am sorry, Sir. Thank you! Now, will you help me get him inside please?" She then gestured to Clopin, whom she was still somewhat supporting. The Archdeacon and Gabrielle helped the man into the Cathedral and near to the fire, where he was laid on the floor. The Archdeacon went and fetched a ratty blanket for him to lie on. Gabrielle seated herself near him, leaning against the pews, her pale face tired. The Archdeacon gave her a tired smile, before returning to his chambers.

Gabrielle glanced at Clopin, and then slowly approached the unconscious gypsy. She knelt down and slowly tore off a bit of her ratty white dress and dipped it in the pale of water the Archdeacon had brought them. She gently wiped the dried blood from Clopin's face and temple and then sat back and looked at him, her face sad. She then let out a huge yawn, and sat back against the pews again, her eyelids drooping with sleep. She rubbed her eyes, and began drifting off to sleep. The last thing she saw was Clopin stir and groan, his eyes opening slowly…

OoOoO

Clopin stirred, his eyes opening slowly. Dear _Maria_ his head hurt! He put a hand to his head and felt a huge lump there. He grimaced and let out a stream of swears. His vision was still blurry, and from what he could see, he was in some kind of chamber. He suspected the guards had captured him and he was now imprisoned. He groaned and sat up, his head spinning. What he found make him gasp, and then blink for a few minutes. He was not, in fact, in a cell, but _Notre Dame_. It shocked him, and he blinked again and again. He then looked to his left and found a young girl sitting near him. She had long, dark hair, pale skin, and wore a white dress that clung to her bony frame. She looked very unhealthy, and somewhat familiar. He cocked his head, confused.

Clopin slowly removed the tattered old blanket that was thrown over him, and crawled towards the girl to get a better look at her. He crawled right up to her and looked at her young, pale face. His nose was almost touching her pale cheek, and she smelled like rain and her skin radiated cold. Suddenly she stirred and opened her eyes, looking up to meet his black eyes. Her eyes were a bright, vibrant green, and her pupils immediately dilated when she saw him so close. She let out a high pitched shriek and recoiled instantly. Clopin, surprisingly enough, did the exact same thing. He yelped and leaped back landing on his rear end near the fire. The girl was now clutching her chest, and was breathless, her eyes huge.

"What the _Hell_ are you _doing?!_" She cried, staring at him, her lips becoming a thin line, and she glared at him. "I save your life and you act like a perverted lunatic!?"

Clopin blinked, "Excuse me? I was only looking at you because you seem familiar! It had nothing to do with being a _pervert!_" He gave her an indignant look and she scowled. She knew perfectly well why she looked familiar to him. They had crossed paths many times over the course of the past few months. She sat there silently, hoping he would, or perhaps would not, recall their meetings.

Clopin blinked a few times, before his eyes widened. "Oh my God! You're Gabrielle Dubois!" He then got a good look at her, and his dimmed slightly, "What ever happened to you Mademoiselle? You are very bedraggled!" He giggled at the funny word.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. "Long story short, my mother left me. She is a lying, cheating cow who only cares about herself, her ale and her stupid godforsaken lover!" She pouted and looked at the ground, angry with herself for having an outburst like that. She twirled her hair around her finger and looked around, trying not to meet his gaze. Clopin smirked and got up, coming to sit next to her, grimacing in mild pain as he did.

"Well, my thanks to you Mademoiselle. If not for you, I would surely be dead by now. So, once again, many thanks."

Gabrielle blinked, "You're quite welcome," she shrugged, "I am always around to help someone if necessary."

Suddenly, Clopin snickered. "Oh _I get it!_ I see how it is!" He got up, folding his arms and regarding her with an amused smile.

She blinked, "Pardonné moi Monsieur?"

He chuckled, "Let me guess, you're incredibly smart no? Your mother has left you, you are easy on the eyes, you are probably very brave, and for some reason, can wield any weapon without even practicing. Am I right? You are a girl who is witty, and who's temper can rocket skyward and then be below the surface of the earth moments later. Am I correct?"

Gabrielle blinked yet again. "_Well_, for starters, I am _not_ that smart, I never really understood my studies," she chuckled at this, "And I don't find myself very attractive. I am _plain_ Monsieur Clopin. And _furthermore_, if I was to ever go into battle, I would most certainly die, since the only weapon I can wield is a fork, and that isn't very threatening, now it is?"

Clopin burst out laughing, "See? Witty, just as I predicted! Gypsies are good fortune tellers you know Mademoiselle." He wagged his finger and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Spare me," she grumbled and he grinned at her fondly. He held out his hand to help her up and she reluctantly allowed him.

"Have you a place to stay Mademoiselle?" He asked. She gave him a look and he mumbled, "Ah yes, your darling mother…"

She grimaced, "I can manage thank you very much!"

He smirked at her, "Alright, as of now, you are coming with me to the Court of Miracles!" He grabbed her by the hand, snatched up his hat, and dragged her towards the door.

"Do I get a say in this?" She asked him with an amused smile.

He grinned back at her, "Not at all! By the way, can you dance?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Well then. Mademoiselle, I am going to have to introduce you to the lovely Esmeralda then won't I?" He chuckled as he dragged her down the steps of Notre Dame and towards the Court of Miracles. An adventure was underfoot, one that would change both their lives forever.


	2. The Court of Miracles

Chapter Two

The Court of Miracles

Clopin pulled Gabrielle through the streets of Paris, and towards a small, and forgotten, graveyard. Gabrielle eyed a large tomb suspiciously as Clopin approached it and began to lift the covering off the coffin. She backed up in surprise as he climbed inside.

He glanced back at her. "What? You have to follow me chérie, if you want to get to the Court of Miracles!" He chuckled, and without a backwards glance, he disappeared inside. Gabrielle narrowed her eyes, but followed him inside nonetheless.

They were immediately plunged into darkness. Gabrielle froze almost instantly, since she had an irrational fear of the dark. Her young face contorted in fear, but relaxed and turned into anger when she heard snickering. A torch lit and they were bathed in a golden light.

"Scared?" Clopin asked, snickering again.

She scowled, "Just lead the way…" He smirked but obliged nonetheless. They wandered through the catacombs for about fifteen minutes, and Gabrielle hated every moment.

"Are we there yet?" She whines some time later.

Clopin snorted, "Nearly chérie, keep your head on."

Gabrielle looked affronted, "Head? What?"

Clopin sighed, "My we have a lot of work to do…."

Gabrielle blinked, "Excuse me? _Work?_"

Clopin laughed loudly, his stern face transforming into a picture of happiness. For a moment, Gabrielle was paralyzed, looking at him. Before then, she had never seen him truly laugh without his mask on. Seeing it now, she realized just how handsome he really was. Clopin caught her staring, and blinked.

"Something wrong Gabrielle?" He asked, stopping and looking at her.

She shook her head quickly. "Uh no, nothing. Are we—" She stopped suddenly when she walked right into his back. He had stopped under a large stone archway. He turned to her and spread his arms, grinning.

"Welcome, Miss Dubois, to the _Court of Miracle!_" Gabrielle looked past him and into a place that made her jaw drop to her knees.

Gabrielle was looking into a place of wonder. Never before had her eyes had the chance to gaze upon such a place. The Court of Miracles could have been something out of a fairytale. Within the catacombs, Gabrielle expected only large, empty, sewer caverns. But _here_, there were burning fires, millions of colors hanging from the walls, and gypsy men and women laughing and talking merrily. The smell of beer, ale, herbs, and spices filled Gabrielle's nostrils. Drums were being beat somewhere in the distance, and singing could b heard. A smile formed on her face as she stood there, still paralyzed. For some reason, she felt _safe_.

Suddenly, a hand took her upper arm and began to drag her along. Clopin walked quickly, pulling her behind him, wasting no time. Gabrielle noticed people turn and look at her as they passed. She guessed it was probably because she was so white compared to them. She must've looked so out of place. A few women gave her scorn filled looks, and a few men elbowed eachother and nodded in her direction.

"Must be Trouillefou's new whore," someone muttered to another. Gabrielle felt her face redden slightly. They thought she was a whore? Did Clopin often have whores? She glanced at the man pulling her along, realizing how little she knew about him.

They came to the source of the music and the singing. There was a large bonfire going and many gypsy women were dancing around it to the beat of two large drums. Some men were playing fiddles, harps, and flutes, and they were all having a good time. One young woman was dancing rapidly, and spinning on the highest of heels. Her long, full, black hair was flipping around and around. She was spinning like a top on nimble tanned legs, her purple skirts billowing around her thin figure. She held a tambourine in her small hand, which she beat against her hip. The music stopped and she regained her balance, turning and flashing a perfect smile around. Her catlike eyes then fell upon Clopin and Gabrielle standing nearby. She walked slowly over to them. Gabrielle instinctively moved behind Clopin. This woman was _very_ beautiful, and _very_ intimidating.

"Hello Clopin," she smiled warmly at him, and then turned and smiled at Gabrielle, "And you are?"

Gabrielle shrank back slightly. "My…my name is Gabrielle Dubois ma'am." Her voice quavered, and she looked down.

The gypsy girl laughed, "Ma'am? Oh _chérie_, my name is Esmeralda." She then pulled Gabrielle into a hug. Gabrielle was so surprised all she could do was hug back.

Esmeralda pulled away and grinned at Clopin. "Oh_ Clopin!_ She's beautiful! I'm so glad you finally found a wife!"

Clopin make a noise like he was choking on air, and Gabrielle went beet red. "_A wife?!_" They both cried.

Clopin was shaking his head. "Not a wife Esme! Dear Maria not a _wife!_ Egad!"

Gabrielle smiled, "No Mademoiselle Esmeralda, I am not his wife, nor lover. I helped him and he brought me here."

Esmeralda looked suddenly worried. "Helped him? What happened to him?"

Clopin cut in then, "How about this: you take Gabrielle back to your caravan with you and get her cleaned up, and she can tell you all about it? Hmmm?"

Gabrielle threw him an annoyed look, and Esmeralda grinned. "Deal!" She then dragged Gabrielle towards a deep purple and red caravan not too far off. Gabrielle threw Clopin a pleading look over her shoulder and he merely smiled and waved.

"Oh, and Gabrielle! The ear piercing doesn't hurt that much!"

She blanched, "Ear piercing?" Esmeralda laughed and pulled her into the caravan.

She turned to Gabrielle, "He means you are now one of us! You clearly have done something incredible for him," she winked, "and therefore he wants you to be a gypsy."

Gabrielle blinked, "Come again?"

Esmeralda let out a throaty laugh. "How about you just tell me what happened hmm?" And so Gabrielle told her everything that happened the night before and then that morning. Esmeralda listened intently, and when Gabrielle was done she laughed.

Gabrielle blinked, "What's so funny?"

Esmeralda giggled, "Now I can see why Clopin told you to tell me! He wouldn't be caught dead telling a story where a woman had to come to his rescue!" They both laughed loudly.

Then Esmeralda stood and dragged Gabrielle over to a stool. She sat her down and grinned. "Now to make you one of us! Let me get you some new clothes!" She ran over to a chest and opened it and took out a white blouse, a green skirt, and two sashes. She handed them to Gabrielle and turned away as she dressed.

Gabrielle pulled off her ratty slip dress, and let it fall to the floor, revealing her pale, thing, bony, frame. He then pulled on the blouse and wrapped the forest green skirt around her narrow hips. She took one sash, and wrapped it around her waist, the golden coins jingling softly as she did. She then proceeded to attempt to put the other one in her uncooperative hair. After failing several times, she cleared her throat to get the gypsy girl's attention again.

Esmeralda turned and smiled at her fondly. "You clean up nice Mademoiselle. But here, let me help you with that unruly hair." She grabbed Gabrielle's hand and sat her down at a stool with a mirror in front of it. She then grabbed a brush with thick bristles and began running it through Gabrielle's hair. Gabrielle cried out a few times from pain, and Esmeralda hurriedly apologized.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so used to brushing my own hair," she laughed, and gestured to her head, "My hair is so much more…"

"Big?" Gabrielle asked in amusement, and they both laughed. Once Esmeralda had finished brushing out Gabrielle's long, dark hair, she wrapped the sash around her head, and pulled her bangs through. Gabrielle stared at herself in the mirror, hardly daring to believe it was really her in the mirror. Esmeralda then got out some face makeup and applied it to Gabrielle's cheeks, making her look even paler. Then she took out some Kohl eyeliner, and traced Gabrielle's eyes with it. When she had finished, she stepped away so Gabrielle could get a good look at herself in the mirror. Now she was really surprised.

The girl staring back at her was _not _the Gabrielle she remembered. The old Gabrielle was plain and scared looking. The new Gabrielle was beautiful, and for once, looked like she _belonged_. She sat there in shock, when she felt a sharp stab in her ear. She yelped and leaped off the stool, falling onto the floor. She felt something heavy and cool resting against her right cheek now and her ear was burning. She got back up and looked at herself in the mirror again, and saw that now there was a large gold hoop earring hanging from her ear.

She whipped around to find Esmeralda laughing at her. "I'm so sorry!" She gasped, "But I had to do it. It's gypsy tradition to have an earring in his or her ear!" Gabrielle felt her cheeks burn and Esmeralda patted her shoulder.

"Come on, it's not that-" she was cut off by someone shouting in the distance. "Oh! That's Clopin calling! He must be calling a meeting or something." She pulled Gabrielle out of her caravan and towards what looked like the gallows. Gabrielle immediately panicked. What someone about to be hung? She was very wrong.

Clopin was standing on top of the gallows' stage, his arms spread wide. He spotted Esmeralda and motioned for her to come closer. She dragged Gabrielle through the crowd to the front of the gallows. Clopin grinned out at the crowd.

"My brothers and sisters! Friends of old!" He glanced down at Gabrielle standing next to Esmeralda, and for a moment his eyes held hers and his mouth fell open seeing her new appearance. He cleared his throat. "F-friends of new!" He winked at her, "As you all know, today is the fourth of January! In two days, it's the day you've all been waiting for!" There was an eruption of cheers throughout the court of miracles. "In two days, it is the _Festival of Fools! TOPSY TURVY DAY!!!!_" Gabrielle smiled slightly. Ever since she had been little, she had always attended the _Fêtes des Fous_, and always loved the music and dancing.

Clopin looked thoughtful, "Though, this year, we need something new… Every year it's the same thing… I sing, and dance, and then Esme her does her thing," There were a few whistles from the crowd and Esmeralda took a bow. "So! Anyone have any ideas?" There was an outbreak of chattering amongst the gypsies upon what they should do. Suddenly Esmeralda gasped and leaped forward. Gabrielle suddenly for nervous.

Esmeralda spread her arms, grinning up at Clopin. "Gabrielle should dance with me!"

Gabrielle went whiter then normal. "What?! Esmeralda, I don't think that's such a-"

"WONDERFUL IDEA!" Clopin roared, beaming down at them. Gabrielle glared up at him. "So then, Esme will teach Gabrielle to dance, and this festival with be the best yet!" Everyone began cheering.

Gabrielle sighed as Clopin jumped off the stage and landed next to her. She scowled at him and he grinned at her before running for his life, with Gabrielle yelling after him.


End file.
